love you
by diamondangle
Summary: itachi loves sasuke but doesn't know if he loves him back


**I don't own anything except my thoughts **_  
><em>

Sasuke-16

Itachi-20

(Sasuke pov)

I cant believe it I cant believe naruto would do that to me I thought as I was walking home I was walking home from naruto's house its not a long walk but its cold tonight so it took me a while "itachi im home" "how was it little brother" itachi said "I cant believe him I-" "who" said my big brother itachi "naruto he kissed me I mean yea im gay but not for my best friend I like someone else dame it and then he kissed me" "so sasuke who do you like" "like hell im gonna tell you you'll kill me" I said hoping he didn't press the issue "anyway im gonna go make dinner ok" "sure what are we having" "chicken parm and garlic bread" itachi said "sounds good by the way I have no school tomorrow its some sort of holiday or somthin" "sasuke its valentines day you know chocolate, cards, fake smiles, cheesy words of love-" "oh yea I hate that day when is it again?" "why do I bother tomorrow" I guess I could never really love my brother the way I want, he'd fear me and not wanna see me, "well I guess I'll be in my room tomorrow" (two days later)

(itachi pov)

I got up and started my normal routine and headed for the bathroom due to a (problem) I had gotten while dreaming of sasuke and the next thing I herd was "itachi" sasuke said as he raped the towel back around him and yelled at me but I didn't here it as I was looking at him he had just got out the shower and I am thinking of many reasons to get him back in that shower up against the wall as im pounding into him "itachi are you listening to me" "what um no what?" "nothing later" (later that day) oh my god sasuke is torchering me and he doesn't know it, I've walked in on him five times once when he was pleasuring himself I have been hard ten times throughout the day "itachi" sasuke said coming in my room wearing tight shorts a muscle shirt he looked hot "sasuke why are you wearing that" "im hot tachi its cooling me down"

(sasuke pov)

ha I knew what I was doing to him I was making him hot and bothered I cant tell him I want him so I have to make him want me "tachi cool me down im hot this part is really hot" I said guiding his hand to my crotch "make it feel better" "are you sure sasuke" "would I make you hot and bothered all day and not be sure" "no" "than hurry up"

(itachi pov)

I took off my shirt along with Sasuke's and started leaving a trail of kisses along Sasuke's neck and jaw I let my hand slip down into Sasuke's shorts and started stroking him then I wanted to taste him so I laid him on the bed and started taking him deeper and deeper into my mouth after he spilled his seed I crawled up the bed and kissed him "tachi no more teasing fuck me now" "ok sasuke look under the bed" "why" "just do it" "ok" under the bed I found cherry scented lube a vibrating cock ring and a purple dildo "get bored do ya" sasuke asked raising an eyebrow "shut up" I took the cock ring and put it on sasuke and turned it on and lubed up my fingers I stuck one finger in and stared moving in and out after a while I added another finger and started stretching it out after I stretched his asshole I slowly entered sasuke and pushed until I was balls deep "ahh tachi mnn" "sas so tight" "ahhh ha haharder" I pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in "mnnn there do it aging" I kept ramming into Sasuke's prostate over and over finally we came screaming each others name "sasuke I love you" "I love you to mnn that was good I wanna sleep now night love ya" and that's how we slept that night cuddled up with each other and it was one of the best night sleeps I ever had (the next day)

(sasuke pov)

school "hey sasuke" my friend naruto said as I hobbled in the door damn itachi making me wear this stupid outfit to school especially after last night "sasuke not to judge but what are you wearing?" said naruto that as he's laughing "naruto im wearing knee high socks, a hemmed maids dress, a thong, a bra, high heals, a wig, and lace gloves what does it look like im wearing and itachi made me wear it?" "dude what'd ya do loose a bet or some thing" Naruto's friend kiba said "no dude his brother made him do it for some reason" naruto said sasuke left them both laughing their asses off and went to the roof of the school to listen to his music (one hour later) as sasuke was listening to s and m by rihanna 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones, But chains and whips excite me' he started mouthing the words "what the hell I like pain now?" (after school)

(Itachi's pov)

Sasuke opened the door to his house to see the most horrific/beautiful thing he's ever seen "hi sasuke" "whats going on?" sasuke asked "well I'm going to show you why you need the mushy stuff in your life" sasuke looked around there were rose peddles every there with scented apple candles lit "its beautiful itachi I love you and want to spend my whole life with you" sasuke said at that itachi's heart melted "I love you to and ditto forever sounds good to me" (20 years later)

(Normal pov)

As the years passed sasuke and itachi's love only grew with the time now they spend every valentines day the same as there first to remember why they fell in love in the first place.


End file.
